Research on the nematode Ceanorhabditis elegans ranges from such global problems as the functioning of an entire nervous system and the evolution of form to the molecular bases of gene structure and function. C. elegans has become an important experimental organism for the study of many aspects of animal biology, particularly the genetic and molecular bases of development and behavior. We are requesting funds to help support two C. elegans meetings to be held at the University of Wisconsin at Madison, WI in June of 1991 and 1993. Previous C. elegans meetings have led to the exchange of knowledge, methods, mutants, and clones and have been vital in establishing the sense of excitement and collegiality that characterizes this field.